This invention relates to ceramics and more particularly to non-oxide ceramics.
Boron carbide (B.sub.4 C) has a high melting temperature, exceptional hardness, and low specific gravity. However, boron carbide has a low oxidation resistance and can not be used above 600.degree. C. in an oxidizing atmosphere. Boron carbide also has a low toughness.
Introduction of silicon carbide (SiC) improves the oxidation resistance of boron carbide ceramics. However, it would be desirable to provide B.sub.4 C/SiC ceramics which have greater oxidation resistance than materials presently available in the art. Such improvements might be achieved by a more effective distribution of the SiC. However, it is desirable that these improvements be accomplished at little added cost.